Guérison
by Ecchymose
Summary: Tout avait commencé ce jour où elle l'avait trouvé ivre, où elle s'était accroupie près de lui, lui avait attrapé la main et avait prononcé tendrement ces quelques mots : "Je vais te guérir George, je te le promets."


**OS sur l'un des couples qui me tiennent à cœur, George et Angelina, après la guerre et ses ravages.  
**

**A Clina, qui les aime tant :)**

**Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Lorsque cela lui était tombé dessus, il ne s'y attendait pas. C'était quelque peu incongru, surprenant. Et il s'en était voulu, longtemps. Il n'avait pas reconnu ce sentiment et ne l'avait ni admit, ni accepté. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas. Elle avait été la petite copine de son frère et son frère était mort. Non, il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne devait pas l'aimer. Pourtant quand il la voyait, il lui était impossible de réprimer le flot, le torrent de sentiments incontrôlables. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il l'aimait… Il aimait Angelina…

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se balança d'arrière en avant en un mouvement régulier. Il ne savait pas depuis quand il la voyait de cette manière mais cela durait certainement depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne voulait bien le croire. Il l'avait toujours trouvé belle. Elle était bien plus que cela en vérité, superbe et gentille, drôle et intelligente, optimiste et souriante, agréable et romantique. Il y avait trop de mots pour la caractériser et paradoxalement trop peu pour décrire la merveilleuse personne qu'elle était. Mois après mois elle lui avait réapprit le goût de la vie, la joie de sourire. Elle était venue chaque semaine lui apportant à la fois de quoi se nourrir convenablement, l'obligeant à le faire mais également du réconfort. A travers sa tendresse, sa patience, il y avait trouvé une aide illimitée. Elle savait trouver les mots, les lui dire, doucement, de sa voix un petit peu rauque qu'il aimait tant. Une voix mélodieuse, apaisante. Elle lui avait donné bien plus que des vivres à proprement parler. Tellement plus… Au début de ce qu'il pouvait appeler « sa cure », il ressemblait plus à rien, à peine à un Homme, il était bien loin de celui qu'il avait été avant la guerre, de ce qu'il était lorsqu'il avait toujours Fred à ses côtés, mais bien loin également de l'Homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il était sale, fatigué, refusait tout, rejetait tout, même parfois elle, son plus soutien. Il voulait mourir lui aussi, à son tour, le rejoindre, suivre son frère jusque dans la mort. A jamais avec lui. Il dépérissait, devenait de plus en plus maigre, à un point proche du non-retour. Il avait frôlé son but ultime, l'avait senti du bout des doigts, qui venait le chercher, mais Angelina avait été là, encore une fois et l'avait ramené à ses côtés, inquiète comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Pour lui. Il avait eu si mal, il pouvait encore se souvenir de sa brûlure au cœur, de cette souffrance atroce, déchirant qui lui avait broyé les membres, cruellement, la douleur insupportable le tuant à petit feu. Il ne s'en était pas plaint pourtant, c'était ce qu'il recherchait. Pourquoi vivre sans sa moitié ? Son alter ego ? Mais elle avait été là, avait su le toucher, transpercer la carapace qu'il s'était crée. Elle avait démoli le mur de béton qui emprisonnait son plus précieux organe et à force de beaucoup de patience, avait fait apparaître un sourire, presque imperceptible, sur ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui il souriait sans trop de peine et penser à elle suffisait à éliminer toute douleur, éclipser les ténèbres de son cœur pour faire éclore des rayons de lumière, une chaleur sans nom, réconfortante, paisible, providentielle.

Il se souvenait du jour où tout avait changé, où tout avait basculé, en lui, pour elle. Il savait bien que le voir dans cet état la rendait triste, la blessait même et c'est en voyant de la douleur dans ses yeux, qu'il y avait eu un déclic en lui. Elle aussi souffrait. Elle aussi avait mal. Autant que lui. Elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait perdu Fred, le blagueur, le joyeux, l'optimiste, l'éternel rieur. Son frère à lui, son amour à elle… Il lui infligeait son affreuse apparence, son état comateux, de mort-vivant, en plus de tout ce qu'elle devait déjà supporter, sans jamais faillir, sans jamais flancher. Il l'avait admiré pour cela et avait décidé ce jour de tout faire pour qu'elle aille elle aussi mieux. Angelina, sa douce Angelina, si compatissante qui souffrait avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. C'est là qu'il avait commencé à l'aimer, ou du moins à le remarquer, car il l'aimait depuis déjà bien longtemps. Il s'était alors levé de leur… de son canapé et s'était dirigé vers la sale de bain. Il avait attrapé un rasoir et avait entreprit de reprendre son apparence d'autrefois. Sa barbe était tombée, ses cheveux récupérés leur longueur et leur couleur si caractéristique. Il était redevenu George. Grâce à elle.

Il avait eu besoin d'une personne qui comprenne sa douleur, qui sache la douleur qu'il endurait et qui ne soit pas de sa famille qui certes essayait de le l'épauler mais qui ne saisissait pas l'ampleur de son mal et qui avait déjà bien trop de peines à effacer. Il avait trouvé en Angelina la personne idéale et ne pouvait regretter de s'être ainsi confié à elle, des heures durant, de s'être laissé aidé par sa prévenance, par sa douceur. Elle qui l'avait apprivoisé, qui l'avait tenu par la main à chaque coup dur, à chaque faux pas, quand il trébuchait, tombait à terre, il savait qu'il pouvait se reposer sur elle et s'agripper à sa main comme à un roc. Peu importait les chutes, elle était là pour le rattraper et le remettre debout. Angelina… Mais aujourd'hui il avait encore besoin d'elle, parce qu'elle était devenue si important à ses yeux, si essentielle pour lui qu'il ne pouvait s'en passer. Il 'aimait, il ne pouvait plus le réfuter. Il l'aimait indéfiniment, plus qu'il ne le fallait surement, mais sa présence lui était vitale, indispensable. Il ne pouvait imaginer ses jours sans elle.

Il était là, désormais, au milieu de son salon, debout, immobile, la regardant s'affairer en cuisine, une mèche rebelle qu'elle remettait machinalement en un geste innocemment sensuel, magique, derrière son oreille. Un sourire doux sur son visage, heureuse d'être là, avec lui, de le voir ainsi. Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui sans perdre son sourire. Il le lui rendit, oubliant ses peurs, ses hésitations, ses états d'âme. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, comme dans un rêve et posa une main sur sa joue.

« Tu as meilleure mine. »

Les mots qu'il aurait voulu prononcer restèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge et il tenta d'un regard de lui faire comprendre que tout était grâce à elle que s'il était debout aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'elle avait été là. Quelque chose en lui l'en empêchait : le souvenir de Fred. Il ne voulait pas le trahir. Il détourna alors la tête, rompant le contact visuel qui s'était créé. Il ne voulait pas plonger dans ses iris chocolatés de peur de ne pouvoir s'en détacher. Elle était tout absolument tout. Et son souffle chaud dans son cou le rendait fou, ne simplifiait pas vraiment les choses, tout autant que ses doigts sur sa peau et que son corps à seulement quelques centimètres du sien, trop proche, bien trop proche…

Il était un Gryffondor pourtant, il aurait dû affronter sa peur, courageux, véritable lion. Angelina recula, après quelques minutes sans rien dire, sans bouger et s'éloigna. Mais à la place du soulagement qu'il aurait dû éprouver, ce fut un vide qui se creusa en lui, au plus profond de son être. Un vide qu'il n'aurait voulu plus jamais ressentir. Car il l'aimait, il l'aimait !

« Non, murmura-t-il. Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît. »

Il la regarda profondément. Dans ses yeux brillaient une leur d'espoir qu'il ne voulait faire disparaître. Il lâcha délicatement son poignet, faisant durer l'instant, la sensation du toucher sur sa peau. Il caressa, d'un geste léger, sa joue et glissa une main dans sa chevelure.

"J'ai peur, à chaque instant, toujours, de te perdre, de me réveiller un jour et de t'attendre, encore et encore, sans jamais te voir franchir le seuil de cette porte. Alors je t'en prie, ne pars pas, car si tu t'en va et que tu ne reviens pas, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

- George… »

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, délicieuses et reprit :

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je te veux, là, à mes côtés, chaque jour de ma vie. Je te veux toi Angelina. J'essaye de chasser cette idée que je n'en ai pas le droit, parce que cela me tue, j'ai besoin de toi, tu m'as sauvé, tu m'as ressuscité et sans toi je ne suis plus rien. Je sais que tu aimais Fred mais… »

Sa voix se brisa et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Des larmes de douleur d'avoir perdu son frère, son autre moitié, et celle de savoir qu'Angelina lui appartiendrait à jamais.

« Tu te trompes George. Je sais ce que tu penses et je te jure que tu te trompes. Fred est mort et si je t'ai aidé, cela ne relève pas d'une coïncidence et cela n'est pas un geste de pure bonté. J'avais besoin de toi, tout autant que tu avais besoin de moi. Si aujourd'hui je n'ai pas sombré c'est grâce à toi et à toi seul. Tu étais la raison de me lever chaque matin, de me battre et de ne pas laisser tomber, la personne à laquelle je pensais à chaque instant, celle que je regrettais de quitter. Et si je n'ai jamais cessé de venir te voir c'est parce que je ne le pouvais pas. Cela m'était impossible, ne plus te voir, inimaginable. J'étais bien trop attachée à toi… Mais que devais-je faire ? Te le dire ? Non, le souvenir de Fred était encore et toujours présent, et bien trop fort, trop puissant. Tu m'aurais rejetée. Non, chut, ne prend pas cet air effaré, tu sais que cela est vrai, ou du moins je le pensais. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que…enfin, cela était trop beau pour être vrai. Désormais je sais que je ne pourrais plus jamais m'éloigner de toi, me passer de ta présence, de ta chaleur, de tes mots, de tes rires. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, aussi moi qu'avec toi. La guerre a crée des ravages et m'a changée. Aujourd'hui je suis cette femme, celle qui ne veut que d'une vie avec toi George. Ton halo m'a éblouie et je ne vois plus que toi, tu effaces tout, toute l'horreur du monde, celle qui me sautait aux yeux cruellement, me rappelant les morts et la douleur. Je n'appartiens certainement plus à Fred, George, puisque c'est toi qui as emprisonné mon cœur et mon âme. »

La pression de la main du roux s'accentue, veillant tout de même à ne pas faire de mal à la femme en face de lui qu'il rapprocha de lui, touché, bouleversé par ses paroles. La mâchoire contractée, le cœur battant, le regard sur ses lèvres qui doucement prononcèrent une phrase, une promesse d'avenir, belle et lumineuse :

« Je serai là George, à tes côtés, chaque jour de _ma_ vie. »


End file.
